Uzumaki Gurētosēji "Tenshin"
Appearance Tenshin's hair, eyes and skin color were marked at the time of his birth by a strange genetic disease... Originally the old woman who attended the delivery of his mother and birth thought that tenshin had been born dead, because it is known by the uzumaki's that their distinctive red hair pigment is only lost once they die/use all of their life force... however the little baby tenshin was alive ... and strong... but only the time could tell if he could stay like that, after years of researching they determinated he suffers from Oculocutaneous albinism type 2... A genetic condition that affects the coloring (pigmentation) of the skin, hair, and eyes. However, regardless of the strange disease he had, he grew tall and strong standing amongst the others for his very distinctive and particular body features. CURRENTLY Tenshin is a tall man (192 cm) who weights 92kg, which stands out for having a particularly robust composition that has been achieved only after years of physical training... His hands ended paying a rough price due to his constant raiton training's, the lack of self-preservation he used to have ended with his hands skin being barely destroyed, now the pale badly healed skin that lies on his hands is nothing but terrifying, almost resembling his hands to pure bone covered in white cartilages... By the time he learned to control raiton properly it was already too late, the damage was already done, at this point he has no sense of touch in his hands, not anymore, he often wears bandages or gloves over his hands in order to hide and protect them, but not because he is ashamed of these, the damage done to his hands is nothing besides a trophy for him. Tenshin often wears a long white robe when hes not accomplishing any duty as [[Village Ranks|'Jounin']], otherwise he would wear his distinctive [[Village Ranks|'Jounin']] uniform that features black sleeves with black pants accompanying it. Personality In the present its hard to address Tenshin's personality, however we can certainly say that his stay in konoha has changed it over the years, making him resemble more and more the man he used to be... Familiar, attentive and rather kind sometimes, even though cold and careless the majority of time, some people assumes that it was the time that he shared with the students of the academy and genins of konoha while teaching and instructing these what softened his cold heart. The cold and evil gaze he had, didn't change, though people can notice a big difference on his personality when comparing it to his previous self... This is merely a superficial change, because in the depths of its emptiness being and soul... lies a latent desire to kill everything and everyone who is capable of making someone else go through what he went... Call it justice, call it psychosis, Tenshin's objective will never change, and to achieve this he turned his very own life into an ????????????????????????. Background All the records regarding Tenshin's Life, beginning with his time spent pre / post arriving the village, all his relations, familiars, connections with his clan and even achievements made as Shinobi were lost or erased due to an unknown reason, Tenshin's Ninjutsu Natures, mastery over techniques, strengths and weaknessess are something not even his comrades are totally aware of, only reliable way to get information regarding him or his past is by contacting him or one of his current alive relatives/comrades, his real name is unknown as well for those on his Village, who almost always address him as "Tenshin" Due to not knowing anything else regarding him, even confusing him sometimes with a Hyuuga or a Yuki due to his peculiar appearance. Category:Konoha Characters Category:Uzumaki Characters Category:NPCs